girl on the run
by serenity callow
Summary: a girl hates her family and desparatley wants to escape. when the skul crew turn up, they help her escape wth her best friend Artemis. she takes her name and starts studying magic when she develops weird unseen powers a voice in her head starts talking to her. has she gone insane with power. find out! warning VALDUGGERY rated T.
1. Meeting the dead

There she was again. Sitting downstairs in the open garage; she hated her family, absolutely loathed them, but that was life. She looked at the street it was still wet from the short shower earlier. Not that Brisbane got much rain. The street was so empty, not even harry up the road was screaming at his wife. She half expected her prince charming to ride up on his white horse to take her away; or at least an idol judge to drive past, here her singing and pronounce her a star. When neither of these things happened she turned back and started throwing stones at the towels on the line. She scolded herself for being so childish, that only happened in movies. Then she did the only thing she could do loathe the situation. Her foster dad had sent herb outside for being rude. Well... maybe if he didn't hit her, send her downstairs, threaten her and yell at her she wouldn't get as angry. She knew anger fuelled her hatred and hatred determined her manners. When she had enough of wallowing in self-pity and throwing stones at the towels on the line; she went upstairs to ask if she could come in...

Once again she was in the garage angrier then she was before. Maybe taking a deep breath in, that's what she learnt at karate, but it wasn't one of those times. She also went to karate to punch things, and that's what her mind was set on. So imagining the air in front of her was solid, she punched the wall of air in front of her. To her utter shock the towels flew backwards. It was like- magic. Then like a prayer a black Bentley pulled up, she couldn't believe her luck. _Someone who owns a lot of money _she thought. A judge or even better, new foster carers. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the blood leaking out of her pants legs where her dad had hit her. Thank god they were red. She only put them on to match her hair. A man in a suit of impeccable tailoring and an awesome hat was the first to exit the beautiful car then a tall woman in black and she wore it well. The woman was fine, she just hoped she was nice but the man. His oily skin looked as if it was made of wax, his hair looked fake and his unfocussed eyes looked like plastic. But it didn't matter about looks, as long as they were nice it wouldn't matter if he was a wax dummy. If she didn't like them, she could call in children's services; if you called children's services Mr. Fraser would shoot you. That's why she didn't rush towards them. Instead she pulled her back pack from her hidden spot and remained still. They would have to come to her. Or that's what she thought until the man pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head. He was just about to pull the trigger so she bent over her legs and touched her toes while the bullet went whizzing over her head. There was a thud behind her, it was a dead corpse of a man with a shotgun... and two muscled men standing behind the corpse. The first with rocket launcher, the second had a net; she'd known this when she had studied ballistics' at school. She shrieked as a missile was shot over head, the other man shot a net at her which she narrowly dodged. She dived behind a car and hoped no bullets would go through.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs the Frasers watched James Bond while the children worked in te kitchen.

"told you surround sound was a good idea. it sounds so real!" Daniela Fraser said in her high nasally voice

"Yeah it's great it sounds like its actually happening here." James Fraser her husband replied

* * *

Outside the man with the net had been shot and his friend ran out of missiles. So he improvised and lit a flame in each hand and threw one at the girl who jumped out of the road but forgot to tuck her head in and hit her head on the gutter. While the fake man tried to help his companion, the opposition threw two perfectly aimed fireballs at the fake man who cried out. The big man was about to throw one more fireball at him when Artemis appeared at the door and flexed his hand making the fireball shoot over to her hiding spot. In the light of the fire she saw at least twenty men-people-things. The things saw her and started walking towards her trying to grab she shrieked as one successfully grabbed her by the shirt. she could have punched or kicked them but she chose something simple but effective, scratching. She told Art that long nails had good uses. They tore like paper releasing a fowl gas; she almost vomited but was able to put her black hoodie over her nose and mouth. Suddenly someone jumped over the car and grabbed her arm. She got pulled across the line of fire towards the Bentley the unconscious girl and the- skeleton. The fake man in the impeccable suit was now the skeleton in the impeccable suit. She person forced her into a crouch, she was about to scream until she realised it was Artemis, his white untamed hair would stick out anywhere in the dark.

he spoke firmly "don't tell anyone your real name. Stay in the car no matter what and if the skeleton the girl or i give you a command you follow it. got it?" she nodded and slid into the Bentley and waited. Artemis lifted the dark haired girl into the backseat she slumped on the chair but didn't wake up. Artemis hopped in shotgun. when nothing really happened she got in the driver's seat.

"might as well." she murmured. "Skeleton in!" she yelled and opened the back door. he jumped in and sat next to his companion.

"do you even know how to drive?" Artemis asked

"no but I'll give it my bloody best shot!" she replied and slammed her foot on the accelerator

* * *

**that wasn't so bad. if you can think of a song to suit the chapter tell me. review *puppy dog eyes***

**Recreant out ;)-**


	2. Names

When they were farther enough away from the ugly little house the skeleton broke the silence.

"so what should I call you miss?"

She saw a sticker on a kids window, that was going to be her answer

"bows?" she answered. Artemis had told her not to reveal her name, but he also told her to follow commands. Well, she wasn't a dog, but she knew to trust him.

"first name?"

"Wayne?"

"Wayne?" he repeated sceptically. So she pulled a stunt that she was really good at. Lying.

"yeah, my parents had twins, and they mixed me up with my brother. By then all the legal documents were signed and I was stuck with my brother's name and him Alexandria. What's your name?"

He hesitated as if to think about my silky voice, she thought "I am the great intelligent skeleton detective, Skulduggery pleasant; and this is my combat accessory and part time detective Valkyrie Cain. Who may I add is coming round."

"do you want to swap around, so you can drive?"

"yes, that is a brilliant idea." he said happily. She slowed the Bentley to a stop and got out the front seat as Skulduggery got out the back. he was staring at my face did I have blood on it, or papery stuff? Artemis got told off by Valkyrie for sitting in her seat, but didn't care.

"wayne Bows, seriously?" Artemis whispered

"I couldn't think!" she whispered back. It wasn't like she was going to tell him her real name. Not even Artemis knew her name was Melody Pleasant. She hated her name, she didn't even know her parents. She decided to start a new life, so she ran away from her god parents and named herself Serenity Callow.

* * *

**so how was that? Review and tell me!**

**Recreant out ;)-**


	3. Explanations and secrets

"how the hell did you do that stuff back there?"

"Well there are two types of magic-" skulduggery started off

"Elemental and adept. Adept are whole bunch of different subcategories, while elemental is the manipulation of the four elements," Valkyrie explained ignoring the glares skulduggery was giving her.

"So like fire, earth, wind and water,"

"Yeah, exactly,"

"So what's some of the adept subcategories?"

"There's quite a few. I'm doing a bit of necromancy-"

"and it's basically death magic," Artemis finished "there is also teleporters, gravity shifters, shape shifters, alchemists, warpers, Sensitive's and-"

"warpers?" not even Valkyrie knew what those were.

"warpers are a very rare race of mages. They create doors in time allowing them to slip through into different eras." Artemis explained

"okay anything else I should know?" she asked

"you're not exactly 17," Artemis said quietly

"what do you mean? Of course I'm 17. It's not like I can remember being born or anything but I can remember being 5,"

"do you? Do you remember being 5? Tell me one memory?" skulduggery asked

Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but it was true, she couldn't remember anything.

"how old am I?" serenity asked quietly

"around as old as me so I'd say, um. *cough* 210,"

"WHAT!" she yelled "tell me Artemis, how can I miss 190 years of my life!?" she said putting her thumb and finger on the top of her nose. Artemis mumbled something Incoherent "what?"

"a powerful sensitive helped me blank your memory,"

"who?"

"jack,"

"jack, jack can't even run without tripping over," she laughed "you're kidding me right?"

"does it look like I'm kidding you?"

"no... Why did you blank my memory?"

"because you had some ancient power that we don't know about, and the people back there were trying to use your power for themselves. So we figured, if you didn't know about yourself, they wouldn't either. skulduggery and Valkyrie were there to bring you to the sanctuary so you could be protected."

There was a part of serenity that didn't believe any of it. It was too silly, to far-fetched. Yet all the crazy things that happened back there, it needed some explanation. Maybe it was a dream, it did make sense. She was walking into a big grey building with a Goth, her best friend and a living skeleton in a suit.

"so you a skeleton?" she said not knowing what else to say.

"yes I am and have been for many years now."

"what happened, did you get a disease?"

"no,"

"dropped in acid?"

"Nope,"

"man eating monkey?" skulduggery tilted his head and looked at her, "what, stranger things have happened,"

"there was a war a secret-"

"actually don't tell me, I don't want to know." she suddenly said "instead I'm going to poke Art and start singing horribly,"

By the end of the walk Serenity had a gun pulled at her head 8 times was yelled at around 20 times and drove skulduggery over the brink of insanity.

* * *

**Well that was eventful. The good parts are hopefully coming soon- hopefully. And there going to be dramatic :[ enough said**

**Recreant out bitches ;)-**

**P.s thought I'd try something new ;)-**


	4. Argueing

**Okay people don't judge I only got an hour and thirty minutes sleep last night for reasons beyond my control. Thus making this story a complete load of crap!**

* * *

Valkyrie stood there watching Erskine getting frustrated with Skulduggery, but so far Skulduggery was winning.

"she can't stay she's a mortal, she lives in the mortal world. Plus with all the trouble we're having with the other sanctuary's-"

"Erskine," tipstaff was too afraid to tell skulduggery the proper name while they were having a heated argument "she possesses unnatural powers that people are after. Artemis Occult has been watching her for 180 years and-"

"wait Artemis London's top sanctuary agent?"

"since Tanith." thank god Ghastly wasn't there.

"bring her to me," he sighed, tipstaff hurried to open the door but it opened the other side.

"that is Erskine Ravel Grand Mage of Ireland."

"your eminence." she curtsied sarcastically, something crossed her face but left as quickly as it came.

"what did you say her name was, skulduggery?"

"Wayne Bows," skulduggery glared in realization of what he just said and the troublesome two burst into silent fits of laughter.

"what is your real name miss?" she looked at Artemis he nodded approvingly.

"serenity, Serenity Callow."

"and apparently you have a special power?"

"apparently," she said. Serenity looked Erskine straight in the eyes.

"skulduggery I need to have a talk with you." skulduggery followed Erskine without a word. There was something about the way his shoulders sagged and his head tilted that told Valkyrie not to follow. Tipstaff was about to walk with them when Erskine turned around and said harshly "alone!"

Valkyrie couldn't see Skulduggery and Erskine clearly from behind the grey glass. she could hear the muffled shouting and kind of see the over exaggerated hand gestures. then everything settled down. they spoke so quietly she couldn't hear a thing. they gave each other a hug and the door opened.

"can you show me this power miss callow, please?"

"firstly drop the formalness, its getting on my nerves secondly I don't know how," she answered back

"see she's a waste of time skulduggery, she has to go back." Erskine said firmly

"and what if I don't want to go back?" she said stubbornly

" you have to go back Serenity, you don't belong in this world." Skulduggery said calmly

"no, I'm not going back or anywhere else." Artemis slid over next to Valkyrie, whilst the battle continued in the background.

"you have to stop them arguing!" he whispered urgently "she'll do something that she can't control."

"we have to get her to go ho-"

'I'm not going!" Serenity screamed, furniture started melting around them. the cleavers busted through the door but she pushed them back through the wall with a gust of air. Artemis held both hands out in front of her"its okay it's okay you can stay. On one condition," she looked at him suspiciously with glowing yellow eyes. "you give serenity back and you put everything back the way it was." he said all to calmly. She studied his face for a couple of seconds then all the furniture formed its original state. The wall however still had the hole in it. Her eyes faded back to hazel and she completely lost consciousness, he rushed over to catch her, he laid her gently on the floor. "see," Artemis shouted "that's what happens when you don't listen to me. You've just killed a whole group of cleavers because you people never listen!"

"what just happened?" Valkyrie asked completely confused

"She snapped, she doesn't have a short fuse, but if you push her too far," he held his hand up and pretended he was snapping a branch "like a tooth pick. Don't worry; she'll come round in 15 minutes to an hour, but in future listen. She's been through hell this week." he picked her up slung her over his shoulder and walked out the doors.

"Skulduggery have you got any ideas about her power?" Erskine asked

"just one theory but it's exceedingly rare,"

"well, what is it?" he asked impatiently

"it's an ancient adept discipline called mimicry. It's where the sorcerer copy's another sorcerers magic and stores it in their brain like a USB."

"you know what a USB is?"

"the world keeps moving some parts I have to keep up, that Valkyrie includes technology."

* * *

**Read, review, tell me a song or something you'd like me to put in, whatever you know the deal**

**Recreant out;)-**


	5. monsters and chocolate

**I had no idea what to name this chapter. help please?**

I woke up in some kind of hospital with a monster looking down at me, the lights are way too bright, I had to squint. Its arms reminded me of slenderman. I'm not scared just confused, I can't remember what happened.

"excuse me can you tell me where I am please?" I asked it. It paused, and looked at me. I started to wonder if it could talk, its mouth looked like it had been sewn together.

"I know you from somewhere," it said in its high pitched voice, rudely ignoring my question. well I wasn't going to be like it.

"I think your mistaken, I hardly know who I am." I said as politely as I could

"and how long has this been going on for?" it asked curiously

"I beg your pardon?"

"how long has your memory been lost, stupid child?" I ignored his last comment, after all 'anger is a waist of emotion'.

"umm, around about, 180 years."

"intriguing. Do you know the cause of your loss of memory?"

"a sensitive, called jack," I said slightly annoyed

"well there is a couple of treatments," it said "first, you could get another sensitive to unblock your memory, but that would probably days. you could also go to a steam chamber and think very hard about your past, then you can also watch it later. or I could do a little brain surgery." it said holding a drill up and squeezing what looked like a trigger.

"I think I'll take option two, thank you," I said quickly

'suit yourself." it murmured as it walked away, sliding the drill in its apron. the medical doors opened and Artemis strode in with two chocolates.

"I come baring gifts," he said holding the chocolates up. my face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. I quickly unwrapped the chocolate bar and shoved half of it in my mouth. I tasted the honeycomb in my mouth mixing with the chocolate. "slow down," he laughed "anyone would think you haven't eaten in one hundred years," he laughed. honest to God, I couldn't remember. I kind of reminded me when other kids called me Anorexic in school. I don't like thinking about it to much.

"do I have to meet anyone else?" I asked him, changing the subject my mind was on.

"a couple of people, Ghastly Bespoke and Madame Mist the other two Elders. Clarabelle, the crazy nurse. some other staff, people." he said

"what do we do now?" I asked as Artemis pulled out his 'secret' phone.

"we're going to meet Ghastly Bespoke." And with that we strode out the doors.


	6. Ghastly bespoke

**okay guys, I'd just like to say sorry for grammatical errors, short chapter that are rubbish and memory errors such as: she was in Brisbane then Ireland (in case you haven't noticed). my excuse skulduggery has an invisible jet. another thing I'd like to say is thank you for all my reviews from xAriannA SerenitYx, fireman12468, bubblegum lord and a very special thank you to the Guest that has been reviewing every time I write a chapter. for all I know guest could be my best friend that's being to lazy to write her name in A.K.A Serena Oracle (awesome name, I know!) but anyway guest, you are an awesome person no matter who you are!**

* * *

I'm not really happy. I know I'm not smiling; I got nothing to smile about. The sanctuary isn't helping either; it's not a very happy place. Cold grey walls with torches leaning out of them. Artemis is walking ahead of me trying to lead me around, so far I've walked into a wall two times. Probably because I'm not concentrating, that and I've got my head down. People rush past us, hurrying to get to their jobs. I can hear the criminals fighting over something. nothing has a good vibe to it here, not the people, the occasional animal, the doctors, not even the creepy guard-things with helmets and scythes, not that guards are supposed to give a good vibe. We turned a corner and past a huge whole in the wall, that some mages were fussing about and stopped at a wooden door. it was a dark shade of Brownish-purple, with sophisticated patterns carved around the edges. I could hear muffled arguments inside. Three men, no Valkyrie or tipstaff, or anybody else for that matter. I looked at Artemis who was somehow juggling three balls of fire without getting burnt. he was sitting down and juggling them away from his clothes. I slid down the wall next to him, memorized by the burning orange flames.

"Can you teach me?" I asked

"I'm not too sure?"

"Please what can I do that's worse than what I've done before?"

"Okay, but please don't mess up,"

"No promises." I said

"Okay, all you basically do is click your fingers, feel the friction and create a spark. When you've done that you push all the heat in your body to your hand and in increase it till it almost hurts." he clicked his fingers and a massive blaze erupted in his hand "like this." he said casually. Valkyrie came up to us eating some sought of sandwich.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching her magic," art said

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering what happened before?"

"What happened be-?"

"Nothing that you have to worry about," art interrupted. Valkyrie raised a dark eyebrow "I think we're fine," art replied

"okay." she said and walked through the beautiful door. I clicked my fingers once, nothing happened. Twice, a spark flew. Three times, and a spark ignited my body. I shrieked and ran around in circles.

"Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!" art screamed at me. I started rolling around the floor. A big bubble of water splashed on me. I rolled to the other side to see who had done it. Towering above me was a huge muscled scarred man.

**General pov**

"FREDIE KRUEGER!" Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs and sprinted down the corridor. She tried to turn but slipped on some of the water that was still in the groves of her shoes and slipped into the wall, completely knocking herself out. Artemis, Valkyrie and Erskine burst out laughing. While skulduggery and Ghastly smiled in amusement. Ghastly walked back into the room and put his sowing scissors on Erskine's desk.

"She's about as graceful as skulduggery when he was a lad," Ghastly called out. Skulduggery scowled somehow.

Skulduggery you're a skeleton we can't see when you're scowling," Valkyrie told him. Skulduggery tapped his collar bones and scowled. Then put his façade down and waited with Erskine until Artemis and Valkyrie went inside.

"Do you think?" Erskine asked but stopped halfway through his sentence

"That's like pulling Tanith and the remnant apart. Its impossible." skulduggery replied without help

"nothing is impossible." Erskine finished and walked inside.

* * *

**I do nothing every day, Erskine, and ain't that the truth! I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Recreant out ;)-**


	7. insanley sane

**Hello my fluffy bunnies. Sorry I haven't posted in a while just had some crap to deal with. I'm kind of surprised that you haven't come for me with pitchforks and torches; then again no one really reads my stories. Oh well for the people who do read my stories I hope you enjoy this. And I apologise in advance for grammatical mistakes and punctuation.**

There is something about my dreams that I hate. I'm not sure if it's the crappy effects, or when it switches to reality to actual dreamland, or because i wake up in the morning and can't remember a thing. That is happening right now, I've just opened my eyes and I can't remember a thing. Now the only thing i can see is a blue, mess of crazy and Artemis in the background.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" said the girl with blue hair, that had a familiar insane in her eyes.

"I don't think so." was all I responded

"Hello, my names Clarabelle. Would you be my friend?"

"I guess."

"Would you like a pink hat?" Clarabelle moved on quickly

"Um, excuse me?"

"A pink hat." she held an origami paper hat

"Okay, thanks." I said pinning the hat on my head.

"Yes, I think I do know from somewhere. I recognise your nose."

"My nose?" I said slightly amused. She stopped and starred at me.

"Mel?" how did she know my name "oh my god MEL?!" the insanity left. Now she sounded completely normal. "I've been going crazy without you," she enveloped me in a massive hug.

"I cant breath." I wheezed but she didn't let me go.

"I've been looking for you since you ran away two hundred years ago. I've missed you so much." she let go of me and I sucked in a huge amount of air

"Sorry Clarabelle-"

"Can you still teleport; I got some of your stuff at home-"

"Do you know who I am?" she looked at me confused

"Of course I know who you are. I found you in the middle of the battle field when the secret war was on, you were just a toddler and the only thing you knew was your first name. You were the lucky child that everyone was talking about."

Artemis took a step forward.

"So you know who I am?"

Something suddenly blanked on the nurses face "no but I recognise your nose."

"Come on Clarabelle, I think Nye needs your help." Artemis guided her out the room and the last thing i heard her say was "I'm good at medical stuff, once."

"What's going on?" a blonde porcupine burst in the room "I heard screaming."

His hair, I was trying my best not to laugh "hi my name is fletcher Renn"

Artemis's voice suddenly rang in my head, reminding me not to tell my name "um, hi. My name is uh, Liker." I said putting out my hand, he didn't shake it.

"What's your last name?" he asked

"Boss." I replied

"Do you know much about magic?"

'Only the basics and the only thing I know how to do is push sheets off a line." I said kind if sadly. Freddie Krueger burst I. _Oh my god this must be a dream_, I told myself,_ i have to wake up or I'm gonna die._

**ghastlys third person pov**

ghastly wasn't expecting the girl to run out of bed and bang her head against the wall, neither was he expecting to see fletcher here. especially after what Valkyrie did to him and where was Myra. Fletcher tried to restrain the girl but she looked pretty strong. Ghastly tried to grab but she dodged him and he went flying into the wall. Fletcher teleported behind her but she kicked him in the stomach.

"What's going on?!" no one had noticed Artemis and Clarabelle.

"Freddie Krueger!" the girl said and hid behind Artemis, he face palmed.

"That isn't Freddie Krueger."

"Well he might as well be."

"That is Ghastly bespoke, member of the elders."

"Oh shit, now I'm dead." she bolted out the door.

"Liker comes back!" fletcher called after her.

"Liker? Oh, what did she tell you her name was?"

"Liker boss- hey!"

"Fletcher i honestly thought you were smarter." ghastly said standing up and taking a blue bucket off his head.

"She fooled skulduggery into thinking her name was 'Wayne bows'"

"Well, isn't she the smart one." Fletcher said unenthusiastically "what is her actual name?"

"Serenity Callow."

"actually i just found out her name is Mahogany Peasant."

"Peasant?"

"yeah, well at least that's what Clarabelle told me and uh, you can't really trust Clarabelle."

"She looks familiar."

"Most people have been saying that lately."

"Fletcher." ghastly turned around to the annoyed blonde "why are you here?"

"If i tell you it might upset-"

"Renn." ghastly spoke in a tone low and threatening

"Sighting, Tanith. Tanith sighting." fletcher cringed

**I don't think that went to badly. i hope, please review because I know where you live and I'll send my badgers after you. my ninja badgers hehehe.**

**recreant out ;)-**


	8. dragon leather

**just another chapter to make up for stuff.**

I looked through the boring old musty files one by one. some as old as 800 years or as young as yesterday all but what we were looking for. a file about mimickers, it must as least have been 4 hours now and we have found

"got it!" Artemis announced happily and passed it to skulduggery.

"okay let's see," skulduggery said flicking through the many pages "mimickers were believed to be extinct for over 400 centuries until professor kenspeckle grouse found to female mages to have the rare magic running through their blood. luna aria (421)," skulduggery even though out of his character, paused "t-that was my wife." he said sounding upset

"skulduggery," i said to get off the subject "can you go see Ghastly and ask if he's got anytime to make serenity some protective clothing?"

"okay, i needed some fresh air anyway." he mumbled and walked out of the room passing the file to Artemis as he left. it hurt to see him like that, but not even me Valkyrie Cain best friend, apprentice and the girl who knew him the most couldn't help him.

"and only child of the couple, daughter (8) both developed their magic at the age of six. little is known about the magic or limit except the danger it poses to the mage who developed it. they both have to where to matching bracelets made of dragon leather, their specific birth stone and the sui protectione symbol. which helps contain their magic. if the bracelet is not worn they can not control their true name and power that goes with it. mimickers are often calm and patient people, if they are pushed through to much their true names are exposed to them and could potentially lead," Art's reading slowed down while reading "to their deaths. the sanctuary is not yet sure why; all is known is it has something to do with an over flow of power. so we somehow have to get some dragon leather and find out her birth month. great." he sighed "this is going to be impossible."

"dragons exist?" i asked still confused.

"yes, but they're very rare and only found terrorising villages in China. Also they are **very** dangerous and some magic does not affect them depending on which dragon it is. for example if it was a fire dragon you would use water against it." Art explained

"oh, well I'll go tell Skulduggery and-"

"I dont think that's wise,"

"excuse me?"

"well, judging by Skulduggery's tone of voice...well, um-"

"oh i get it now. but i can't just run off to china with you and abandon my _best friend_."

"in the last five-six years, what have you done that hasn't involved him, magic, training or fighting?"

"I looked after my sister,"

"and you got attacked."

"then I suppose I haven't really done-"

"great excuse for a holiday." he said grabbing my wrist and leading me out the horrible little room. in the other hand still clutching the folder that could still potentially save his best friend.


	9. chocolate cookies

Serenity's pov

I was just on my way Erskine's office to ask him why everybody thinks they know when my cut started to bleed again. Thank god I didn't have a place to put my bag; otherwise I would've had to the other side of the sanctuary to get it. It's so painful it's forcing me to limp; it's like having a knife stabbed into your thigh every time you move. I know I'm very lucky that no one has noticed yet. Holy shit skulduggery's coming this way, if he notices he's going to go there and then he'll get shot or worse someone else will get shot. I tried my best to walk, it was pretty convincing. Suddenly my brain went into panic mode wondering about everything that could go wrong. Then said the randomness thing, skulduggery is sagging. What's that- he's sad, worse than sad actually. for some reason not known i can tell skulduggery's emotions from his posture, the position of his head and his tone. if he could skulduggery would be crying, but he's trying to mask it because he's afraid of something...

Skulduggery's pov

I feel depressed, not just because of my family but because I let my emotions take over me and especially in front of Val. not that I would say Val to her face or anybody else's. I have to hide my emotions especially in front of her. I know she said I could tell her anything and she could never hate me but she's just too young. I turned the corner, Serenity. She looks so much like her mother. Skulduggery, I reminded myself, your daughter is dead and she doesn't have blonde hair. i hated to admit and it was crushing my soul, but my little girl and my wife were never coming back. Just the thought of the both made me want to cry. Looking at serenity made me want to grow tear ducts and cry. Wait she's staring at me, why is Mel- serenity staring at me? Better question, why is she limping? Well there was blood in the Bentley this morning that got on my suit. What if she got grazed by a gun? What if it was my gun? I can't bear to think what i would do if i hurt my- not my daughter. Red hair, skulduggery, she's a ginger. her jeans weren't ripped yesterday, I took a quick look at her a bit of her jacket sleave was up, revealing a corner of a tiny smidge of a scar. jacket and trousers, jacket and trousers, this whole time she's been wearing a jacket and jeans. It's summer, she's trying to cover herself up. She's a pretty good actor, but she's never going to fool me. I'm too intelligent and suave and don't forget- I'm not going to go there.

Serenity's pov

I let peace overtake my mind. Calmness good for situations like this. the closer I walked to skulduggery the more confidence i allowed to enter. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"Are you okay?" I asked skulduggery

"That's the same question I was going to ask you." dammit he could tell. "You wouldn't mind having a chat with me in that room."

"Sorry, I really have to go to the bathroom. Maybe later."

"it'll only take a minute."

"I'm sorry skulduggery I-" I flinched as he shoved me into one of the rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL PLEASANT!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. He had guts to do this to London's top Sanctuary agent best friend.

Skulduggery's pov

She startled me a little; I'm just hoping no one heard her.

"What do you want?" she asked me, venom lacing every word and giving me looks that could kill a man stone dead. Just like- not going to go there. " I just asked you a question I didn't know you were fucking bipolar."

"Language!"

"English!"

"what's wrong with your leg?"

she looked at me like I just said something in Japanese " i hit it against a cabinet, is that a crime?"

"When it spills blood in my Bentley, yes."

"It was probably from your girlfriend."

"Valkyrie is not my girlfriend."

"The fact that you said her name when i didn't even give specific details gives a fare point."

"No people have made that mistake a lot." i muttered not sure what else to say

"Well what about that really stupid move you made yesterday. that was the most idiotic thing I've ever seen anybody do."

"What move?" I asked confused

"As a professional detective, you should know to remove the danger before helping the person in need. it is also in medical training which I've learnt."

i had nothing to say was it really that obvious? Then I realised what she was doing, and frankly I used to know someone with the same style. She was toying with my emotions and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I asked serenity gently

"what's wrong with your brain? I don't like repeating myself! I bumped my leg into a cabinet!" she yelled

"you're limping because you bumped your leg into a cabinet?" I asked slightly amused

"I'm sensitive."

"no, you're elemental."

"that was the worst joke ever." She tried to make a quick sidestep to the door but I stepped in front of her. "oh my god. Let me out."

"not until you tell me what's wrong with your leg."

"you better enlarge your hat, if your skull gets any thicker it will rip into two."

"okay then. Why are you covering up your body?"

"because I could get arrested if I don't."

"stop playing dumb. Why are you wearing a jacket and trousers in summer?"

"I'm used to thirty degree heat, this is winter to me and they're jeans."

"just take off your jumper for a second."

"no, it's freezing."

Serenity's pov

"just-" skulduggery said, coming over and grabbing my arm. I tried not to wince at the bruise on my arm from a couple of days ago. I tried to flip him over but he had a strong stance. I had no choice; I didn't want to do this and I know Skulduggery could get arrested but my friends are more important than a bag of bones. plus he already had his life. I screamed just as skulduggery took down a little bit of the back of my jacket. The door was kicked open by none other than Valkyrie Cain standing next to Artemis who was gripping a folder. I swear Valkyries mouth dropped to the ground and skulduggery's grip loosened. I ran next to Artemis who protectively stepped in front of me.

"don't worry Artemis I've got this." Valkyrie said looking like she was going to murder someone. Artemis dragged me up the hall away from the oncoming storm.

"what happened?"

"I'm bleeding again." I said, expecting him to know what I was saying.

"uhhh." I slapped on the back of the head.

"not that type idiot. You know when mr Fraser hit me?"

"oh, yeah, right." He said turning a bright shade of red; then realising what I just said. "is it really that bad?"

"yeah, I'm just going to put another dressing on it."

"okay, well I have to go to China. So look after yourself and get a restraining order."

"I tried being careful once, worst twenty seconds of my life.

"idiot. I'll see you later. You might meet some more people around here. Most of them are friendly and whatever you do, don't go out of Rourhaven." Artemis may have said that, but doing what you're told not to do is as much fun as a girl can have without taking their clothes off.


	10. meeting the porcupine

**hi guys :) as you can see this is my new chapter for my story. hello to my new reviewer skie, **

**skie:yes it was supposed to be obvious. **

**please red and reveiw.**

**Recreant out ;)-**

* * *

I wanted to do something. The Sanctuary is a grey dreary place. A very boring, grey dreary place. There is almost literally nothing to do. I wanted to paint the sanctuary but the truth is I only have three hundred dollars in emergency cash since I quit my job at McDonalds two weeks ago (which was a real shame because it was one of the best jobs I have ever had), I only have enough money for horrible situations. The manager was nice and understanding, the customers were very polite, the staff were friendly, it was very hygienic, was only a short scenic ride away and all together had a very good aura. But if you get to your job with a broken arm, people are going to think something of it. Actually when I think of it now I can't even remember what happened to my arm, probably some kind of hocus-pocus magical unicorny stuff that I don't really understand. I don't want to talk to Ghastly, because he's probably still mad, Erskine looks at me creepily and Clarabelle, to but it simply is insane. Art is in China with Valkyrie, skulduggery's getting told off for being a paedophile and I don't really know anyone else. Except for Nye but I don't think I need to explain. So basically all I'm doing now is sitting in a little cold grey room apparently called a hotel room, doing nothing and it sucks. I could go for a walk I suppose, walks are good. I don't know about karate training, maybe there's a gym here somewhere. I miss punching people; it was one of my joy's in life. I need a hobby, I thought sadly as I got up and walked to the door. I stepped out into the boring grey corridor and began to walk. I wonder if I'll ever be able to see doctor who again, I mused. Soon I was completely consumed in my thoughts. I wondered the halls with my head down how long? only god would know, not noticing I was muttering to myself. Until a bumped into something, well more or less someone. I looked up to see electric blue eyes staring down at me. My only thought was 'why am I so short?' Then I realised it was the porcupine. He was wearing a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it and boot leg jeans. Ahh my old enemy, I thought in my head. If you asked Art, there are about ten things in the world hate. The first- my biological parents, the second is the Frasers, the third is boot-leg jeans. They are so annoying and look dreadful with boots.

The porcupine cleared his throat uncomfortably. Now I realized where I zoned out and why he was uncomfortable. I lifted my head so quickly it almost snapped of my neck. "sorry," I said quickly trying to find an excuse "I'm not a-" I faltered "I don't-"

"It's okay," he said "my name is Fletcher Renn."

"hi, uh, I'm um?"

"its okay I think I already know your name." he said gently. I was aware that my face was probably crimson despite the cold.

"don't those jeans annoy you?" was all I managed to choke out. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, making me feel like an idiot.  
"I'm guessing you're new here?" he asked and I nodded "do you want me to give you a quick tour?"

"thanks." I said, finally I was able to do something.

After a fun experience of the Irish sanctuary that included a gym with a heated pool, a bowling alley that he was somehow able to get access to and a cafeteria where he turned down a coffee; Fletcher went to go do a job. Which left me once again wanting to do something. A once again wondered this halls, this time hiding from the elders and staff, even once poking my head into the goal where the prisoners where arguing about a stuffed toy.

After about a year of walking around I finally found a door and slipped out before anyone could notice I was gone. Not that anyone would notice because, well, no one ever notices or cares for a matter of fact. What I walked out to wasn't exactly what I expected. Old, grey, abandoned buildings with smashed window that had been allowed to be covered with graffiti. Broken and empty beer bottles littered the ground, along with newspapers and spray paint cans. In the alleyways there was a build-up of old boxes, crates and bins. The town stank and an old brown lake sat next to it. I pulled my black hoodie over my head and shoved my headphones in my ears. Radioactive by Imagine dragons started to play, which kind of started to annoy. Nothing against imagine dragons or anything but I was the last of my kind and it was making me feel like a mutant.


End file.
